Operation Love
by comet80
Summary: it s been 5 years sense the decomissioning. And numbuh 3 hasn’t seen Wally sense she was 12. Then while doing some spring-cleaning she comes across her old diary of life during the kids next door. She keeps finding all these poems and things hidden in i
1. Default Chapter

This has been bugging me and it's an idea I've been having. Also about a day of torture something happened and it's not on the site. If u want me too finish tell so in the reviews.

So here it is operation LOVE

**L**ove 

**O**f Wally is

**V**ery

**E**xciting

**Disclaimer I do not own knd but I do own a hamster lol. **

Summary: it s been 5 years scene the decomissioning. And numbuh 3 hasn't seen Wally scene she was 12. Then while doing some spring-cleaning she comes across her old diary of life during the kids next door. She keeps finding all these poems and things hidden in the diary and keeps wondering who this guy is. She then goes out and looking for him.

THINGS TO REMEMBER 

_Writing in the diary _

Flashback (that means flash back lol like we know)

(Me butting in) lol

If anything else I need to add in ill do it later. Lol lazy

(Btw this is like a pre chapter its during the time she was in the knd and its her diary entry. In the next chapters it will actually be a story)

May 13 

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my last day in the tree house. Tomorrow me and numbuh 4 will be decomssioned. They already decommissioned numbuh 5,1,and 2. I am hoping that numbuh 4and I will stay friends even after the decomssioning. But that is only a dream. I know that we wont remember each other as much. All ill know of him is that he's a blonde boy in the next room beside mine. I think he's planning something drastic for tomorrow. I keep hearing him mutter to him self all day. It's starting to get on my nerves. The tree house is so lonely. Numbuh 86 will be here soon to take away every thing that will remind me of the kids next door. Like all the pictures and even some of the items that had the word kids next door in it. I'm going to try and hide this so she wont take it. I'm still wondering why she hasn't been decommissioned. If she's the same age as Nigel and the rest of us shouldn't she be decommissioned too? I knew I got decommissioned once a long time ago but I can't remember anything before that time. I'm so scared about the decommissioned. No one remembers what it feels like after its finished. I can't even talk to Mushi about it. Mushi is going to go into the kids next door. Also numbuh 4 says after he gets decomssioned he is moving back to Australia. Well the time is running out but I just hope 86 goes through numbuh 4s room first. I'm going to hide this in a place where I can only find it. In side a rainbow monkey. I'm not telling which one because this might get taken up and read through. But there is a code. I am not going to tell for any thing. I also have a special gift for numbuh 4. It's an orange rainbow monkey with a special saying in his belly. Well this is my last entry and I hate to have to bring it to an end but numbuh 86 is coming closer to my room. _

_**Kuki (numbuh 3)**_

That's all for right now. Ill up date soon I promise!!! Please review!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

**I don't even own the disclaimer its not on my computer so doesn't that stink?**

NOW LOADING… KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATION LOVE

CHAPTER 2

Flashback

" Numbuh 4 gimmie back my rainbow monkey!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4? Where did you go? (Its actually part of a dream mixed in with a flashback so me being lazy calls it a flashback)

"Numbuh 3, time too get decomssioned. "

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"

End Flashback

"KUKI!"

Huh? Eighteen-year-old Kuki Sanban woke up having that dream for the third night in a row. It was that day again. Her mother's favorite day. The one she hated most. SPRING CLEANING. To make it worse she had to do an extra good job because she was moving out in a couple of months.

She slowly and tiredly put on her green sweatshirt and sweat pants. "KUKI SANBAN NO STALLING!" her mother yelled. Nag, nag, and nag, she thought. She then went upstairs and started to take out everything. She meant everything. Her clothes, books, rainbow monkeys, posters and such were everywhere. She was tossing her stuff in to 3 different piles keep, throw away, and give away.

"KUKI, can you please do something about those rainbow monkeys? They're every where." Kuki slowly started to sort her rainbow monkeys. She could only keep half of them. Mushi had to do the same with hers. Kuki started to make 2 piles of rainbow monkeys. Keep, and give away. Why do all these rainbow monkeys have the number 3 on them, she thought. She started to search through the rainbow monkeys to see if she left anything. She suddenly came across the ultra rare sky blue rainbow monkey she got when she was 12. For some reason it had a rip in its back. She searched through the back and she came across something.

**Cliffhanger! Please review! **


	3. chapter 3

NO LOADING OPERATION LOVE CHAPTER 3.

She pulled out a whole lot if stuffing and dug around until she came across a book. Kuki carefully picked the lock until it opened. When the book was finally opened she started to snoop. She started to read the diary.

After every few entry's she'd skip some until she came across some thing that was interesting. She opened it to the back and found tons of pictures. The pictures where the same people in all the pictures accept one, which was of 5 preteens.

Her favorite picture she saw was of her and this blonde boy eating ice cream in front of a weird looking tree house. That tree house looked so familiar like she has seen it before.

She finally came across the second to last entry:

_Dear diary,_

_In two days I'm getting decommissioned. There is something I have never told any one. One time at a sleep over with numbuh 86 we were playing truth or dare and I picked truth. Numbuh 23 and numbuhn12 gave me the hardest question to answer. Do you like numbuh 4? I was too scared to answer and thank goodness numbuh 86 screamed. The answer to the question was yes. I don't like numbuh4. I love him. The way he gets angry when I tease him. The way he makes up those silly songs. I'm gonna miss him when he moves back to Australia. I don't think he liked me very much though. He always teased me about my rainbow monkeys. I also think he did like me because he blushed every time he said hi to me or talked to me. I was the only one he could get mushy with. He never got to tell me his secret though. That time at the beach when I "married" king sandy I was trying to make him jealous. That king sandy was such a jerk. In case I escape or do find numbuh 4 one day I wrote his name down. Wallabee Beatles. It is a funny name I thought at first but now that I think about it so my name. Wally never cared though. Wally never cared what any one said about him. Come to think of it Wally never really called me Kuki. I'm really gonna miss him._

_Ttyl_

_**KUKI (NUMBUH 3)**_

Kuki then closed the diary and thought, I must of liked him that much to go through that entry. She silently picked up her phone and called Abby.

"Abby", she said,' were going on a road trip". She also called hoagie the same thing.

**Cliffhanger!**

Ill update if you review!


	4. chapter 4

Hey! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bad case of writers block. And too much school work. Thanks for all the reviews. also yes this story was deleted and it was my idea. all mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of codename kids next door nor do I own the show. Pouts 

NOW LOADING CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATION LOVE CHAPTER 4……….

"Why did you call us?" asked Abby. "Yeah, I was just gettin to a good part on TV." Hoagie exclaimed. " Guys I just found this diary. I think it might have info about why we cant remember much about our life." "Yeah," Abby said. She was the same height as Kuki but not as tall as Hoagie and she had black hair worn in a braid down to her elbows and still wore her same red hat. "Hey, does that diary tell why Tommy wears a cape and always wants to be called the Tommy?" Hoagie asked. He was now skinny and taller than the rest of his friends reaching a height of 6'0 even. He had the same dream of being a pilot but didn't wear his pilots cap like he used to. He only wore the goggles now a days. Instead he wore a brown cap instead of his pilot's cap. "No Hoagie," Kuki said, "Tommy only wants to be called the Tommy because he is going insane like you." Both girls giggled at this remark and starting to tease him. "Ok lets get to the real reason were here." said Hoagie. " Do any of you know who this blonde boy is?" Kuki said. "He looks like an idiot". "Hoagie be serious". "K, Kuki." "No we have no idea who the heck he is." Hoagie remarked. "Well, he must've have meant a whole lot to me cause I wrote about him in every diary entry. ",said Kuki, "like I said were going on a road trip."

" To where", wondered Abby. " We are gonna go to…" A museum" joked hoagie. " We are gonna go to Australia. To look for Wally." Kuki said. Hoagie do u have a plane we could take? Yup I just made one. So they hopped into Kuki's Green convertible and they were off.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry chapter 4 was so short. Like I said it was writers block.


	5. chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR. IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCLED AT THE FIRST SHOW. LOL.**

NOW LOADING OPERATION LOVE CHAPTER 5……………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were finally in the car and half way to the airport Hoagie worked at.

"Hey Hoagie," Kuki said suddenly, " How do you know they'll let us in with out passports?" "Because," Hoagie said," I just say you are going on a private flight with me." Kuki and Abby both nodded and agreed but didn't really trust Hoagie as he thought they did. He usually got them in to more trouble than they wanted too.

Flashback

"C'mon Guys we gotta go help Leona." said a ten year old Abby. "Why should we risk our lives to save Leaky Leona?" shouted Wally angrily.

Because she's got pretty hair silly., said Kuki.

**In the cafeteria in the old school below their old school**

Hoagie picks up some onion rings and food and puts them on a tray.

"AHHHHHHHHGH!" Kuki screamed. Behind them was a whole lot of exploding milk and such getting ready to drown them. "Whatta you do that for?" Are you trying to kill us? "No said Hoagie sacredly

End Flashback

A half hour later they were finally at the airport. Hoagie led them to his huge plane. "Whoa", Abby and Kuki sighed," this place is the hugest. Before they buckled up Hoagie let them look around. Inside were a few beds, a sink, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, and an entertainment center that included a wide flat screen plasma TV with a dvd player and surround sound and also a couple of game systems.

"How did you get a plane this cool?" Kuki wondered but Abby asked. "Oh I just fly around famous people," said hoagie sarcastically. "No, really, how did you get a plane this cool? Abby asked. "I told them me and a few friends were going on a long flight and they said I could use this plane." "Oh", Abby and Kuki chorused.

All passengers please buckle up we are bout to take off and HOLD ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR! Abby and Kuki just stared and hoped after this trip they would be alive.

Whee! There's chapter 5. please Review.

Thanks for the reviews. And I'm so sorry it took so long. It was because of school and such.


	6. chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own knd. But I own the DVD and the action figures!**

NOW LOADING OPERATION LOVE CHAPTER 6……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was hours later. It felt like days sense they had done anything. Of course Kuki was the one to ask are we there yet. The answer never changed. It was still no. "Why o why did Australia have to be on the other side of the world?" Kuki complained, "Hey Hoagie, how much longer until we are there?" "Ummmm about another 21 hours." Everyone let out a huge groan. It felt like years sense lunch and centuries sense breakfast.

"Kuki," Abby said tiredly, " How bout another round on the ps2?" Kuki gave no answer. " Hoagie", Kuki groaned tiredly, " What time do you think we will be there?"

"Ummmmm around 8:00 our time tomorrow morning." Finally Kuki couldn't stand it any longer. She hopped out of her seat ran to hoagie and screamed in his ear, " WHEN IN THE WORLD WILL WE GET THERE AND FOR GODS SAKE JUST HURRY THE HECK UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE SITTING HERE FOR HOURS AND HOURS JUST LOOKING OUT THAT DAMN WINDOW! Hoagie said calmly to him self, ignore the peanut gallery, control your self Hoagie its just Kuki, an angry Kuki that is. Don't do it Hoagie its not worth it." But he angrily just got up from his seat and yelled straight to Kuki, "DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING! I SPENT THE LAST 9 HOURS FLYING THIS STUPID PLANE AND DO I GET ANY RESPECT? NO ITS JUST HOAGIE WHEN WILL WE GET HERE AND HOAGIE GO FASTER. GEEZE YOU ALL ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER TOMMY." Abby who couldn't stand to hear any one yell at the top of their lungs just let it all out, " WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP BUT HEARING ALL YOUR BICKERING JUST MAKES THIS WORSE. AND YOU HOAGIE JUST DO YOUR JOB AND FLY THAT STUPID PLANE OF YOURS SO WE CAN SEE THAT STUPID PERSON THAT KUKI WANTS TO SEE." Kuki just said out loud, " Guys if we are fighting then who is flying the plane?" Hoagie said angrily, " I am." They all stopped everything. Hoagie ran up to the pilot's chair and grabbed the wheel. After all the arguing Kuki just collapsed on to the couch and fell straight asleep. Hoagie wished he could sleep but knew that it was his duty to fly the plane. Besides the faster he flew the plane the faster they would get there and then there would be a happier Kuki. And the last thing he wanted was to have Kuki angry with him again. After this very dull day they fell asleep not knowing what will happen once they were in Australia.

YAY! Chapter six is done and please please review!

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Whoot! Chapter six had reviews. Ok you all have been waiting for a while so here comes what you've been waiting for I'm so sorry it took so long. I blame school. And those fuckin final exams

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR. IF I DID THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTIONS? IF I OWNED THE SHOW THIS WOULD BE A MOVIE.**

NOW LOADING OPERATION LOVE CHAPTER 7………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally what felt like years and days were over. As they all awoke Kuki was the first one to yell out " We're There!" Abby woke next and noticed they were there. " Whoo finally I gotta get my self off dis plane" Abby stepped off the plane into the sunlight. " Where to next?" Kuki asked hopping off the plane. " I guess we should rent a car" Hoagie suggested and said " where is the rent a car place?" Abby sighed " right there ya dumb ass."

They were at the rent a car place when they all yelled out " lets get that one! NO! MINE! Not yours…" Abby had an idea. " Why don't we rent 3 cars after all we all will be in different places.." So they all decided to rent 3 different cars as Abby suggested and got in their separate cars to find a hotel.

Abby searched wisely, careful to make sure that the hotels were cared for and didn't have any gross bugs or anything living in them. Hoagie kept searching for a hotel using maps and hoping each one had a buffet and an indoor pool. Kuki on the other hand just wanted a high class hotel with perfect room service and cable TV.

Abby called up Hoagie and said" I found the perfect hotel. Clean, comfy, yes there's an indoor pool and buffet. Plus free breakfast" So Hoagie drove up in to the hotel parking lot and got out asking Abby" where is Kuki did ya call her?" I thought you called her?" I don't even know where she is" THATS WHY YOU CALL HER!" Abby screamed into Hoagies ear.

Kuki sighed" where am I supposed to go? Heh, I'll just pull up into this parking lot and tell them to get here. This looks like decent hotel anyway." Kuki pulled up into the parking lot right next to Abby's car and pulled out her cell phone" where the hell are you?"

Abby sighed " at the hotel are you lost?"

Kuki could help but roll her eyes" no you're lost. I'm in the middle of a hotel where I don't know any damn person here."

Abby relaxed a bit " tell me what you see."

Kuki stood there trying to stay calm " well I see a hotel building, a parking lot, some guy pigging out on a sandwich , no wait that's Hoagie and I see a tree and I see…"

Abby rolled her eyes and tapped Kuki on the shoulder as Kuki turned around. "And I see you. And some really cute room service guy, and another car and.."

Abby looked at Kuki " YOUR RIGHT HERE!"

Kuki rolled her eyes " you could of just said that, anyways lets go inside"

They headed into the building while Hoagie paid for the rooms and handed out their keys. Kuki ran up stairs to her room picking out her bed and un packed.

---

Well there is chapter seven finally. And as more summer more computer time im gonna try and update more.

Suggestions are welcomed and would probably help me avoid writers block.

Chappie 8 commin on da way!

-Comet80


End file.
